


Impatience

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sparring, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: "I just don't care anymore. I love you, and I don't care who knows it."





	Impatience

You had thought that the battles, the war, the stress of being the Summoner would be what did you in. But no, all of that was easy to deal with compared to what plagued you now.

Of all the bonds you’d formed with the Heroes that you’d summoned, your bond with Ephraim was the strongest. It was easy, seeing how he’d offered to help you train. What better way to bond than sparring, after all?

Your relationship with Ephraim was a secret that you kept from everyone, even Eirika. You were just a commoner, despite your title, and he was a prince. You couldn’t drag him down by announcing the fact that you were dating to the rest of the Order of Heroes. That was what you told yourself, despite how Ephraim seemed against the idea. He didn’t outwardly protest but there was something about his demeanor, about how he seemed to hate the fact that he couldn’t hold your hand or kiss you whenever he wanted to, that told you how he felt. But you were hiding it for his sake - couldn’t he see that?

Sparring was an easy way to spend time with him that nobody would question. There were other heroes in the training hall, and yet it felt like it was just the two of you as your focus was on him and blocking his blows. Once the prince had gone easy on you, when you’d first picked up a weapon. Now, though, you were much improved and Ephraim could really show what he was capable of, even if you were still only using training weapons.

It seemed Ephraim still had you outmatched, as a quick swipe of his lance at your feet had you on the floor. Your weapon knocked out of your reach, you were at his mercy. He started to help you up, as usual, but rather than giving you pointers or mentioning ways you could improve, he pulled you close to him. Sure that the Heroes who were present in the training hall would notice, you tried to quiet protest but he cut you off.

“I just don’t care anymore, Y/N. I love you, and I don’t care who knows,” he declared before pressing his lips to yours. Both the kiss and his declaration of love were so passionate, what could you do but simply melt into the arms of the man that you loved?


End file.
